The present invention relates to CD storage boxes for keeping individual compact disks, and relates more particularly to such a CD storage box which has an extendible cover that can be used as a sign board when opened.
Various individual CD storage boxes have been disclosed for keeping an individual compact disk, and have appeared on the market. However, these individual CD storage boxes can only keep one individual compact disk. When to keep several compact disks, several individual CD storage boxes shall be used. However, it is not an economic way to keep compact disks in this manner.